When installing an operating system, all the files of the installation media (e.g., a CD or DVD) may be copied to the installation location. This allows a system administrator to reconfigure the operating system without finding and re-inserting the installation media. Unfortunately, depending on the size of data on the installation media, this may also lead to wasted space on the installation location—particularly if the all the features included in the installation media are never installed for the operating system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.